Rock You Like A Hurricane
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Even the strongest women have flaws but a certain Dixon wasn't going to let her fears win out. Merle/OC. One shot. Complete.


**Written after receiving a prompt from JDB7707 hope it's what you were looking for!**

Rock You Like A Hurricane

Thunderstorms were a welcomed commodity during a relentless Georgia summer. They'd come through like a powerhouse washing away the heat of the sun and with any luck the humidity too. She'd spend her afternoons out on their back porch reveling in the steady beat of the rain. The clouds would fight against one another roaring when defeated and flashing in victory when they had won. The thunderstorm would pass all too quickly but it always left her with a new sense of calm.

She was a strong woman with a heart of gold that was able to make you smile and fear her all in the same breath. It was that same charisma that had captured Merle hook, line, and sinker. At first he had been drawn to her like a mosquito to a light, her sun kissed skin barely covered by daisy dukes and a simple tank top that accentuated her hourglass figure. He had flashed a devilish smile, chuckling at what he thought was a flawless pickup line and was genuinely surprised when she didn't even glance in his direction. He tried again this time sliding his hand into her back pocket, giving her ass a squeeze through the material, and winked when she finally met his gaze. If his normal pickup lines wouldn't work he was just going to have to resort to showing her rather than telling her what he wanted. She had turned, his arms caging her in, and her forest green eyes danced with seduction as she grabbed him through his jeans. His smile fell as she painfully tightened her hold on his dick, a glint of a smile passing over her lips.

That had been three years ago and though she had denied him for the first few months once she got to know the unruly Dixon she realized there was more than what met the eye. The sarcastic comments and lewd jokes were the mask he wore to hide the intelligent, broken man he really was. It had taken many arguments, more than a few bottles of liquor, and a hike through the woods to finally see the man beneath it all but she loved the challenge. When she had finally seen underneath it all, every crack in his heart and tear in his soul, that's when she fell for the eldest Dixon harder than she thought was possible.

Merle had been working extra hours, running their pickup truck into the ground as he saved up for the new motorcycle he had his eye on, so by the time he got home he was usually spent. This particular night he had been sitting out on the porch, his boots propped up on the railing with a glass of bourbon in his hands. As tired as he was he couldn't get his mind off the peach sundress she had on when he came home, her chestnut hair tied so it wouldn't touch the back of her neck, as she fanned herself with a magazine. He had tried to talk to her about investing in an air conditioner, figuring it would make her happy, but she had shot him down every time knowing he was working hard and deserved the bike. The wind had started to pick up and the air was thick with the anticipation of a storm. Finishing the last bit of bourbon in his glass he strode through the screen door, letting the frame slam shut behind him, in search of his woman.

Merle found her rustling through the cabinets in search of every candle they owned. He kept his comments to himself, learning over the years that this was the one thing that truly rattled her, the one chink in her armor so to speak. She was never able to fully explain it to him only that she couldn't stand the pitch black if the storm knocked the power out. She wasn't necessarily scared of the dark itself she was scared of the demons that hid in the shadows. He would have killed every last one of them if it meant she wouldn't be afraid anymore but her nightmares were locked away in a part of her mind he didn't have the key to. They were locked so far away that at times he wondered if she even remembered the real reason they were there in the first place. He had his own demons from his childhood that he didn't exactly like to paint on billboards for the world to see and he accepted the fact she had some too. He poured himself another glass of bourbon and tilted his head to the side as she rose up on her tip toes, exposing more of her legs as the dress rode up.

"Doin' that shit on purpose," he mumbled, his eyes latching onto her curves as she reached for the last candle.

She struck the match alongside the box, the scent of sulfur permeating in the air as she lit the candles. "What'd ya say, sugar?" His only answer was a low growl as she bent over to pet their beagle, Hunter, who had situated himself at her feet. Her breasts were on full view to him almost spilling out of the dress and if she knew she was teasing him she didn't let on instead keeping her attention on the dog. "Yeah, you know it's going to storm, don't you?"

Hunter nuzzled her hand and she smiled, giving him one more pat on the head before reaching for her line of candles. She moved throughout the house making sure there was at least two in every room while Hunter followed her every step of the way. Merle had to adjust himself in his jeans, his arousal almost to the point where he was going to rip that dress right off her body if she didn't stop taunting him with her caramel skin.

She came back in the kitchen, Hunter at her feet, and took the glass of bourbon out of his hand. Bringing the tumbler to her lips she finished off his drink in one hearty swallow before setting the empty glass on the counter. Merle whistled through his teeth and Hunter obediently trotted over to his bed, lying down with his head on his paws. Thunder rolled in the distance and Merle could see her hand shake a bit as she went to move the last candle to the kitchen table. The electricity was still on in the house, at least for now, but the probability of it staying on was quite low. It seemed like every time a storm came through they were losing power but she loved their picturesque cabin and couldn't imagine moving.

Merle couldn't take it anymore and as she went to walk past him again he grabbed her hips backing her up against the wall. His lips were on hers with such force that they were sure to be bruised. There was a loud crack of thunder and he could feel her heart rate rise as he nipped at her neck. She tugged at his wife beater until his lips left her skin long enough to remove the thin material. The second he was free he pulled the dress over her head carelessly tossing it onto the floor before latching onto her nipple causing a soft moan to escape her lips. She arched her back as his tongue flicked over the taut bud before sucking it into his mouth again. The lights flickered but remained on and he was thankful he'd have more time to get her lost in ecstasy before the darkness came.

He trailed nips up her chest to the side of her neck as one hand slid into her panties, teasing her slick folds with his middle finger. She dug her fingernails into his biceps and dragged them down his bare arms making his chest rumble from the growl he was barely containing. If he was going to torment her then she was going to do what she knew would drive him over the edge. It worked like a charm and as lightning flashed through the cabin he sunk a thick finger in her.

"And here I thought I was with the wrong man for a minute," she baited him and watched as his eyes darkened. He inserted another finger while using his thumb to run circles over her clit working her to an early release. He pawed at her breasts, keeping her pinned to the wall and just as he felt her start to tighten around his fingers he withdrew his hand from her panties. "What the fuck?!"

He stepped back from her completely, his hands working to get his pants off and she let her eyes roam every inch of him. She was proud to call him her man and when she moved to touch him once he was standing there in all of his glory he spun her around, bending her over the table without warning. He pulled at her panties, the material cutting into her skin, until they ripped at the seams. He ran his hand between her legs, coating his fingers in her juices before licking it off like it was candy. "Goddamn, now that's a treat."

Rain beat against the roof and with another crack of thunder the lights flickered before going out. He didn't even give her a chance to think about it as he slid his cock into her and immediately set a vigorous pace. Her breasts rubbed against the table cloth with every thrust and as lightning lit up the darkened room Merle smacked her ass so hard she was sure to have a handprint.

"Fuck, Merle," she panted as he rammed into her. "Do it again."

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he reeled back and smacked her ass even harder than the first time. She cried out whether in pain or pleasure and practically begged for him to do it again. He waited a few moments as the thunder rolled and when she was least expecting it he smacked her in the same spot again. She couldn't take it anymore and fell over the edge, milking him for all he was worth making sure he came with her.

"Think you'll be able to catch a few hours of sleep now," he questioned as he pulled out of her and went to pour himself another glass of bourbon, this time pouring her one as well. "Or do I need to breakout the handcuffs?"

"Don't tease me, Dixon, it'll be a game you won't win."

He snorted in disbelief, taking a sip of the liquor and letting his eyes wander over her body. She had beard burn on her neck and chest and her ass was as red as a tomato.

"You keep doing this and I won't have any left," she commented, picking up her shredded panties and tossing them into the wastebasket.

He slightly shrugged his shoulders, "That's the plan, darlin'."


End file.
